The Girl in Waiting, The Spirit Who Kept Her Waiting
by screamersilent
Summary: It's been six years since Chihiro's trip to the Spirit World. The promise Kohaku made has gone unfullfilled, but Chihiro swears she no longer cares. Or so she says... How will she feel when a new student tranfers too her school and offers her something she thought was forever lost to her. Will she except or is it too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Don't look back." He had warned.

She wished she had asked why. She wished a lot of things though. She wished she had taken one final moment to look at his face. She wished she asked him _when_ she would see him again. And most of all she wished she would have gotten on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. But she had been young, and so sure that when he had promised to see her again he had ment soon. She had thought she'd have to wait days, maybe weeks, or months, but she never thought she'd have to wait years. Unfortunatly that is exactly what happened to Chihiro Onigo.

She waited, and waited, and waited some more, until six years had gone by. Now she was in high school, the Spirit World- and the river spirit that stole her heart- a fond but very distand memory. Chiriho is no longer the girl who spends every afternoon waisted waiting by the fake tunnel for a dragon who never shows up. Chiriho is no longer the girl that pauses at every new found river, pond, or puttle and wonders if _he_ can see her.

No Chihiro is now a teenager whose time is spent on the swim team, giggling with her friends at the mall and the movies. She is the sixteen year old who studies for exams, and day dreams about university and winning swim meets instead of flying dragons. She tells herself she's put it all behind her. She swears by it.

But in her moments of weakness she can not deny she is lying. Moments when seventh period is dragging by far too slow and she glances at a white puffy filled sky and wonders if he's flying around. Or the first second when she dives in the water for practice or a race, and she gets a flash of another body of water, where she's carried to safty. In these moments her heart squeezes tight in her chest, and her lungs refuse to cooperate until she lets the memories play like they wish too, untill she let's the urning and nostagia settle like a thick blancket over her. It is in these brief, second long, moments, that feel like an eternity, that she's honest with herself.

Then the second passes and she blinks twice and takes off splashing her way to a win in the pool, pretending like the only reason she started swimming was not to feel closer to the river spirit.


	2. Water for Air

The final school bell rang signaling the end of what felt like the longest school day ever, to Chihiro. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. The afternoon sun catches and bounces off her purple sparkling hair band.

As she yawns her eyes spot a glimpse of shining white in the sky. but when she tries to get a better look Chihiro is left staring at nothing but clouds.

The teenager bowed her head and exhales in frustration. "Get a grip, Chihiro, it was probably a plane!" She scolds, but still she gives the sky one more longing glance before she hears,

"Hurry it up, chihiro!" Kira calls from the classroom door. Her two friends are already packed up and waiting for her at the door.

Mica giggles, "Always the dreamer, thats Chihiro."

Even though Chihiro has tried not to be the dreamer for years now.

"Just a sec!" She scoops her stuff in her backpack half hazardly and runs off too her friends the gleam in the sky mementarily forgetten.

"So guess what a certain someone' s sister told me at the flower shop yestereday?" Kira says as she links an arm with Chihiro.

Chihiro can already feel a blush creeping up on her already rosy cheeks, "Oh no. Who? what?"

"Yes, spill!" Mica asks her blonde curls bounce along with her as she hops too and fro on the other side of Chihiro

"Yusuke's sister, Lin, said that Yusuke..."

"SHHHH!" Chihiro pointed her head to the left.

A group of boys were huddled by a window talking about one thing or another. In the middle was the school's best swimmer for the boys team. He was tall and had the body of the great swimmer that he was. His jet black hair was straight and hung just below the top of his ears.

He stopped talking and waived smiling, as soon as he saw Chihiro. In return she gave a sheepish smile and nod.

"Going to practice?" he asked. Even though he knew the answer. They had a meet tommorow. Of course she was going.

"For sure, you?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in bit then?" His eager eyes, bright with enthusiasm.

"You bet." She nodded nervously, blushing even deeper before she dragged her giggling friends away with her.

When Chihiro had come back from the Spitit world she came back with a new found work ethic and an ability to listen and try and understand others the best she could. These two new skills served her well in her new town, and most definitly at her new school. Her teachers were impressed by the new student's eagerness to learn, and loved the fact that she never complained about classroom duties or pop quizzes. Even when she didn't do well on something she never complained. Chihiro just sucked it up and vowed to do better next time.

She had met Kira in elementary school. The black haired girl was an athlete, she was and still is Chihiro's biggest advesary on th swim team. Mica was a curly,blonde haired forgein student from Europe. Although she wasn't an 'A' student like Chihiro, and Kira, she was kind and friendly, and fiercly protective of her friends. Her good looks had gotten her popularity as soon as She moved to Chihiro'smiddle school. No matter how many people vied for her attention Mica always made time for Chihiro and Akira.

Chihirho was glad she had made such good had been her rock on days where she had wanted to give up on Haku, and when she finally had. Two years ago, on a particularly rainy evening after yelling and screaming at the empty tunnel that only lead to an abandoned theme park, Chihiro had said enough! She was done she was over and she was moving on from them, and from him. She waited one final moment as the rain pelted her and the wind swirled around her, but there was no response, so she kicked the two faced statue, and ran away with a vow to never return. She ran straight to Kira's house, and Mica came as soon as she was called. She cried and cried on them and even though she wouldn't tell them why they still comforted her.

"So are you going to say yes?" Mica asked jumping up and down, always a ball of excitment.

"What?" Chihiro asked pulling up her swim suit for practice, she'd been a little distracted thinking about the white shimmer in the sky.

"When Yusuke askes you out, are you going to say yes?" Kira explained slamming her gym locker closed, ready for practice.

"Ummmmm," Chihiro trailed off, blushing deep red.

"You like him right? You two always flirt after practice." Mica asked.

"Well," she was going to say 'no.' but took in a deep breath reminding herself that she was _not_ waiting for anyone. "Maybe." She answered faking indifference.

The two girls squealed at Chihiro's answered. Chihiro just shook her head before putting her navy blue swim cap on- it matched the schools required one piece suit.

"Ohh! Chihiro's going to have her first boyfriend!" Mica teased.

"Shut up! you make it seem like a big deal!"

"It is! Never have you said yes to any boy! This is a huge deal!" Kira said her eyes wide with a scary amount of enthusiasm.

It was true. Chihiro had turned down every guy who had ever asked her out. It got to the point that in her second year of middle school a constest happened between the boys. Every single male student at the school first through third years asked her out just to see if anyone got a 'yes.' No one had, and hasn't since then.

She was ready, no matter what, she had to take the step. She felt like a 'yes' was her last step to take.

"Why don't we wait till he actually asks me out, before we start with the whole 'boyfriend girlfirend' thing!"

A girl peacked her head into the locker room, "Coach said to hurry up, or you can forget about competing tommorow!"

The trio of girls gave worried glances before running out of the lockerroom. Yusuake smiled at Chihiro as she got into the line opposite of in. they lined up by height she and Mica were in the middle, while Kira was at the front because she was a good six inhes taller than Chihiro.

Chihiro was the lankiest of all her teammates, and even though the swim suites squished them all down, she knew she was the most flat chested as well.

"Ooh!" Mica whispered at Chihiro when she waived. Chihiro smacked her in the arm before their coach started talking.

"Listen up!" Coach Takanada demanded, before he gave the same speech he gave before every swim meet. He said things about hard work, dedication, and talent, and a love of water. All those things were why they were goingto swim, that and school spirit were the keys to victory, and no matter how they did the next day he would be proud of them.

Once he finished, the coach divided them up into events and heats. Chihiro was put with Kira in the first heat, along with two other girls, because they were the two strongest.

Mica was out in the last one. she really only joined the team to have something to do, and spend more time with her two best friends.

Chihiro stepped on to her platform she took in a deep breadth, before putting on her goggles and getting into position.

The Coach blew his whistle and her heat dived in the water. Chihiro no longer fought the memory as it takes over. She is so much younger than she really is, and she feels the water rushing by her over taking her, then carries her. She cannot breathe but soon she feels it carry her and she's knows she's going to be safe. Then its gone, and so is she in a fast, efficient butterfly stroke. Already caught up and getting ahead Chihiro pushes herself to swim faster, and further away from the memory that never seems to fade.

She was about to get ahead when something in her perripherals catches in the corner of her right eye. It's a familiar glint of black hair. It startles her. She inhales when she isn't supposed and ends up gulping in water. She can't breath. She tries to cough but it doesn't help. The water cloggs her airs ways, and she can't seem to get any air in. Fear grips her, and she starts flailing her coach blows his whistle again, when its clear that Chihiro is choking.

Chihiro begins to sink, her eyes begin to close, when she sees a tall boy dive into the water. And she can't help but think his green eyes look so familiar.

 _ **so that is the end of chapter one. what do you think? Reviews are apprciated and critisism is wlecomed.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading! :D**_


	3. Breath of Life

_**Oh My God thank you too all of those who reviewed my story I super appreciate it! And a special thanks to**_ ** _u/7371062/LuciaKata for informing me that the Chihiro X Haku is called Chihaku! XD_**

 _ **HEY Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded. I was super sick! But Hope you think the wait was worth it.**_

 _ **BTW The semester has started so my updates will be sparatic at best. But I will finish it. Promise! :D**_

Chihiro felt as her body was carried out of the water, it was less graceful than it normally did in her dreams, more painful, her throat hurt. She felt as her body was laid on a hard surface. Muffled voices were all around her but she couldn't quit hear. Chihiro felt as two strong hands pressed down on her chest,then the pressure was gone only to be replaced by a soft tiny pressure on her lips.

"Come on Chihiro, wake up." Urged a sweet, familiar voice. It was the voice that made her open her eyes as he returned his lips to hers an energy tingled her lips and slipped down her throat. It felt like it was pulling the water from her lungs up her throat . Water burst from her mouth in a coughing fit as soon as the lips left hers. Chihiro shot up and turned over as she coughed, and tried to catch her breath.

As Chihiro tried to even out her breathing, she heard a cacophony of voices, but one voice penetrated her ears more than the others. it was only a tiny whisper of gratefulness, but it was the only one that matter.

"Thank goodness." She heard him say. The words were full of praise and love? He sounded so familiar. Chihiro's head snapped to the left, sitting next her, in a soaked school uniform, was the boy who saved her life. Sea foam green eyes locked on to her plan, ordinary brown one's. As he looked at her, into her, existence halted. As she searched his face, it was lean, soft, feminine, yet defined, and distinguished, her eyes looked into his and she was transported back six years ago.

 _They held hands as they ran giddy, and ecstatic that she had passed the test, and saved her parents._

 _He stopped just as the riverbed came into view._

 _"The water's gone I can cross!" Chihiro exclaimed, but then she looked to the boy whose hand she still held. "Will I ever see you again?"_

 _He smiled, " I promise."_

He smiled a smile she knew so well, a smile she felt was reserved only for her.

"Hi." He squeezed her hand, "Welcome back."

"Koha..." She didn't finish the word. Couldn't say it. Because it was him, but if it wasn't... she couldn't bare the devastation it would bring. Chihiro wouldn't do that not to herself. She rather never know. It had been too long for her give in to the hope that was budding. Her Haku was shorter, younger, yet so was she back then, in the spirit world. This Haku's hair was longer, longer than most girls hair, it went down to the small of his back. It was black, with a green tint to it. Chihiro had expected that if she ever saw him again it'd be the boy she'd met, not a teenager. Chihiro just could not believe. She had come to far to allow her self to fall for anything anymore. So instead she tore her hands away and held it close to her heart to protect it, "Thank you."

Her voice quivered, and she knew tears were forming in her eyes. Chihiro blinked, and rubbed her eyes. Trying not to focus on the concern in his so familiar eyes, or the fading smile on his lips.

"Chihiro!" Mica yelled as the rambunctious blonde tackled Chihiro hugging her tight. Kira was right behind her, trying to pull her off.

"Stop it, Mica! She just almost drowned! Give her some air!" finally Kira pulled Mica to her feet.

Yusuke grabbed the hand at her chest and held it tight. Chihiro tried to ignore the momentary glare the boy next her gave as he did so, "Are you okay what happened?"

"Yeah, care to explain how my best swimmer started drowning, the day before our meet?" Coach Takanada asked. His voice was stern but his eyes were full of concern.

"Well..." Chihiro trailed off looking around the hoard of people that surrounded her until her eyes settled back on the stranger. She blushed and looked down with a muttered 'Eeep.' "I thought there was a bee in the pull, And inhaled to scream, but I swallowed water instead." She lied quickly.

"You dope!" Kira chided flicking Chihiro on the nose, "We were worried about you!"

"Yeah! you could have _died_ if this guy," Mica pointed her finger at the drenched boy next Chihiro. She paused looking him up and down, "this really really _really_ cute guy hadn't dove in and pulled you to safety!"

"Oh." Chihiro looked from Mica to the mention boy, "Thank you."

The greens eyes held hers, as he looked at her with such earnest all he said was, "Always."

Chihiro felt her heart beat thrash against her ribs as he said the word. Her breathing became shallow. Her mouth hung open and her eyes couldn't look away. She must have resembled a poor deer caught in the headlights, and this stranger, with his eyes that were so familiar was the car.

"So I know everybody at this school and I've never met you before. Are you knew?" Mica asked pursing her lips and placing her hands on her hips attempting to size up the boy that was staring at her best friend.

"Yeah, and who are you by they way?" Yusuke asked standing up attempting to intimidate the Chihiro's savior. "This isn't exactly the biggest town. I'm sure I would have you here before."

The stranger stood up as well. "I'm a new student here. I was told you," He turned to address the Coach, "were who I talked to about joining the Swim team."

"Hmmm," the coach looked him up and down. He placed his hands on his narrow hips and scrunched his nose as he examined the strange kid, "Ever swim on a team before?"

"Not for a school, I was home schooled, but I have the best swim records for a club I swam for." He answered pulling out a piece of paper.

Chihiro saw the aw of surprise in her coaches boys numbers must have been really good. Coach Takanada closed his mouth and shook his head.

"We're half way through the swim season, boy. But if your numbers are as good as this paper says they are well, I'll give you a try out Monday 3:15. Be dressed, be stretched out, don't be late."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. Chihiro knew he felt jealous and insecure. He was by far the best swimmer they had on the boys side. No one came close, but if the coach was going to let someone try out half way through the season he must be amazing. "What's your name?"

The stranger glanced down at Chihiro who still sat sprawled out on the concrete floor, and smiled a tiny smile that resonated in her entire being. "Haku."

Chihiro's breath caught in her sore throat.

She felt her chest squeeze, and her heart beat rapidly. She simply couldn't take him. He was too similar yet not similar enough. Chihiro scrambled onto all fours and then onto her feet. She dashed for the girl's locker room. Bursting through the heavy metal door, Chihiro glanced around as if she'd never been in the room then she ran behind the wall in the middle of the room where the showers were before collapsing on her hands and knees attempting to breathe.

The tile was stained and grime grew in the cracks but none of that mattered, all that mattered were those eyes, that voice, and the fact the Chihiro just couldn't take a proper breathe no matter how hard she tried. Tears began to form in her eyes as memories high jacked her mind.

Moments later Kira and Mica burst through the door and hearing Chihiro's gasps and sobs they ran around to try and help her. What they found was their best friend in the fettle position crying.

"Jesus, Chihiro!" Akira exclaimed taking in the sight of her friend waling, and rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Chihiro." Mica whispered as she gathered her devastated friend in her arms.

Chihiro, still crying, latched onto her friend and wept into her bosom. She wept for the memories that would not abandon their assault on her mind. She wept for the friendship that was left untouched for six years. She wept for the ten year old whose heart was filled with faith, trust, and love. And she wept for the promise that was never kept and could never be kept.

 _ **So how are we feeling with chapter 2 here? Hope you enjoyed it and remember praise and critism are equally welcomed! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
